


in the pouring rain

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Companionable Snark, Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, Flustered Asahina Aoi, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Relationship, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Giving orders to conveniently placed lackeys was one thing — it was a show of power, usually a very satisfying one. But if she had to go looking for someone, that reeked of desperation.Celeste's savior from the rain comes in an unexpected form.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> request from amino with the dialogue prompt "i brought you an umbrella."
> 
> never rly thought abt this ship before tbh but it's cute

The rain was coming down in sheets, heavy and unrelenting. Though the downpour hadn't been going on for long yet, puddles were already forming on the ground, grass growing soggy and soil turning to mud. At one of the entrances to the main school building of Hope's Peak, streams of water poured from the awning like a curtain, guaranteed to drench anyone who dared go in or out the door without an umbrella or a hooded raincoat.

Celestia Ludenberg, as it happened, had neither. She normally came prepared with any and all supplies needed to keep her appearance pristine — everything from wipes to touch up smeared makeup to a parasol for shade on oppressively sunny days. An umbrella was certainly not a foreign consideration for her. Today, however, the weather's turn was unexpected. Nobody predicted the mild, dry morning to turn into something so dismal.

There was no way she could go out in that. Her dress was dry clean only and cost over ten thousand yen. Her shoes certainly weren't suited to tromping through puddles, much less... _running_. She shuddered at the mere thought of it. Her makeup could smear, potentially staining her clothes and making that situation even worse. And most damning of all, it would mess up her hair. Her elaborate drill-like extensions were a crucial aspect of her whole aesthetic. Celeste would much rather be injured herself than let any injury befall them.

Removing them in public wasn't much more desirable, and they'd potentially get damaged in her book bag anyway. No, the only acceptable option here was to wait for the rain to stop, no matter how long it took.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, as if Mother Nature had some personal grudge against her to carry out, thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain appeared to be falling even harder now, if that was even possible. Celeste swore under her breath, glad there was no one around to see her kick the wall. Not a very ladylike thing to do, perhaps, but her frustration was reaching a boiling point.

The minutes dragged on, one after another. With classes over for the day, there weren't any people simply wandering — everyone had either already left the building or was settled in a classroom for studying or club activities. She could go wandering to see if someone had an umbrella she could use, but the thought grated on her. Giving orders to conveniently placed lackeys was one thing — it was a show of power, usually a very satisfying one. But if she had to go _looking_ for someone, that reeked of desperation.

Taking a deep breath or two, attempting to keep hold of her composure, she glanced out one of the vast windows lining the entryway, hoping to see that the rain was slowing down.

It wasn't. The world outside looked just as gray and waterlogged as it had when she last looked a few moments ago. However, that wasn't the only thing she saw.

There was a figure running straight towards the entrance she was lingering near. Squinting and looking a bit closer, she was able to identify it as Aoi. Well, of all her classmates, she was one of the ones Celeste was least surprised to see out in this. Her rain jacket was practically plastered to her body, and her hair hung limply, dripping with water. There was something clutched in her hand, she noticed, though she couldn't make out what it was.

When her classmate reached the door, Celeste was barely able to step out of the way in time to avoid getting splashed by the puddle Aoi ran through without a care in the world.

"Asahina-san?" she ventured, arching an eyebrow. "Whatever are you doing?"

Barely out of breath despite her sprint across campus, Aoi beamed, as if she'd just been waiting for her to ask.

"I brought you an umbrella!" she announced, brandishing it. This close, Celeste could see that yes, that was what she'd been holding, but then...

"I see. Is there any particular reason you did not use it yourself on the way over?" One hand delicately took the umbrella, still closed despite how useful it would have been for Aoi just a minute or two ago. Celeste's other hand, as if it had a mind of its own, reached out and brushed a sodden lock of brown hair out of her face.

"Oh, well...not really. I guess I was just so focused on helping you that I didn't think of it." She giggled sheepishly, shrugging. "It's okay though. I don't mind the rain anyway. Water is refreshing even when it's not in a pool!"

"How...fascinating." Normally, she might have chosen a more insulting adjective, but she just couldn't bring herself to. For some reason, that carefree ditziness was charming. "In any case, how did you know I needed an umbrella? Are you trying to take over Yamada-kun's role as my servant while he's away?"

Aoi wrinkled up her nose, making the answer to that question all too clear.

"No way, it's nothing weird like that. I just noticed that you didn't seem to have one when we were all leaving class, and I know how you get about that kind of thing, so I thought I'd do you a favor. That's all."

"Perhaps you're a fraction more observant than I usually give you credit for," Celeste allowed, a tiny smile playing at her lips. "But it seems I'll need to escort you back to the dorms. You evidently can't be trusted not to catch a cold on your own."

Carefully opening the umbrella, she stepped outside. It seemed that Aoi might have been about to complain, but when Celeste linked her free arm with hers and tugged her underneath the umbrella's cover, she just blushed, averting her eyes.

When they were inside once again and she realized that her sleeve was damp from Aoi's drenched coat, she didn't care at all.


End file.
